This invention relates generally to the field of maneuverable vehicles, and more particularly to an improved and low-cost guidance system requiring a minimum number of components, as is desirable in the case of conventional bomb modification, to improve delivery accuracy. This system provides an extremely accurate and low-cost conventional bomb attachment kit that requires no modification to the delivery vehicle.